The Intimidating Huntsman
by Matt The Programmer
Summary: Rin joins Beacon Academy, he is in suspicion of so many people, but he is a badass hunter. He will join A team, and create bonds like no other, hell he will even get stronger with them. He will even find love with...One of the beauties of his team, or possibly a Harem heh. Sorry for the horrible summary, but without further or do, let's watch this Dragon style guy in action!


**Hello everyone, well this is a new fanfic I will begin, whether it's good or not, please just enjoy. Rin will his sword Kurikara, and his tail. Before you ask, YES, he is the Son of Satan still in this story, BUT, he will hide his flames. He is a skilled Hunter, somewhat like Pyrrha Nikos. To the equivalent, he is a lazy student, doesn't give a fuck about school, but when it comes to his skills upon, he is One-hundred percent focused. Yes, he will be a part of team RWBY, and of course will share the dorm room with them. Possible ships, well if you all want to. I was honestly going to pair him up with Ruby, but I don't know. He will annoy the hell out of Weiss with his personality too. Anyways, Rin will have gloves similar to Yangs, but Navy blue of course, instead of gauntlets (Nazgul Fantasy Black Gauntlets style with claws for finger tips) with just ammo inside, they will manifest elements, such as fire, ice, lightning, etc. Practically Dust to create these elements within his Gauntlets for use. His sword can turn into a scythe similar to that of Ruby's but with an addition of looking more demonic like, giving off a dark aura, and of course fires bullets from it. Without further or do, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 1: Beacon Academy**

* * *

Walking within the academy of Beacon, Rin has his hands in his pockets, of course his hair looking messy as ever. His appearance consists of a navy blue hoodie, dark skinny jeans, all black converse up to the ankle. He wears Gauntlets which have a nice dragon style to them, which the color of them are black. At the tip of his fingers are claws to give off that nice vibe he loves. He has headphones in his ears as he is walking until he notices a good friend of his which he smiles a bit. He slowly walks up to her. . .

"Boo!" Rin shouts as the person before him jumps screaming, making him laugh.

"Rin! What was that for?" The young woman before him says.

"Haha, sorry Yang, I thought I just make myself useful this once by getting you back for what you did to me before hehehe!" Rin says which Yang rolls her eyes and punches his shoulder, "Ouch!" He says gripping his shoulder in a bit of pain.

"It's been a while, haha! Oh hey, I never told you about her have i?" Yang says as she smiles widely.

"Huh? What you mean her?" He asks confused at what she is saying, suddenly Rin notices a small young woman behind yang, who appears to have dark hair, outlined with shades of red, a red hood, and black boots.

"This is Ruby! My little sister! She will be attending Beacon just like us both!" Yang says smiling hugginh her younger sister, which Ruby sweatdrops.

"Oh well, nice to meet you Ruby, the names Rin. Well I hope we will see each other around!" Rin says smiling which Ruby smiles back too.

"Ha, well Rin It's nice to meet you! See you around!" Ruby says as she looks down which Rin's smile disappears as he turns around.

"Well Yang! I will see you later~!" Rin says as he walks off.

 **The next day. . .**

Rin is walking along the path to Beacon when he notices Ruby falls and knocks down a bunch of suit cases, as soon as he was about to call her name, a girl with White hair, icy blue eyes, white dress yells at her.

"What are you doing?!" She said.

"Oh, uh sorry!" Ruby says in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" the white haired princess responded to her, this made Rin narrow his eyes, as he slowly starts walking up to the two girls. Suddenly the white haired girl snatched the brief case out of Rubys hand's.

"Give me that!" She said, "This is dust! Mind and purified from the blah blah" was all Ruby heard from the girl, well in her ears atleast.

"Uh…" Ruby says confused, which makes the girl seem more mad.

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust! It's fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this synching in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl says as more dust fly's out the bottle, suddenly from what could be seen, Ruby sneezes which a small fire explosion happens upon the girl, as the bottle of dust flies in the air, which lands at the feet of another young woman with a book in her hands. She appears to gave a golden eye color, with dark hair, a black bow, and clothing to match her style.

"Unbelievable this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl says having an even more attitude upon Ruby.

"I'm really really sorry!" Ruby says poking her pointer fingers together nervously.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon academy?" Before Ruby can even respond the girl keeps going, "This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practicing, ya know! Were fighting monsters, so watch where you're going!" She said, making Ruby slightly mad.

"I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby says, but before the girl responds back, the girl with the bow comes in.

"It's heiress you know. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propelling plants in the world." She says as the girl known as Weiss now smiles a bit impressed by the girls knowledge.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss says looking at Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." a male voice says which all three females turn, seeing the messy haired hunter walking towards them.

Weiss glares, while the dark haired girl's eyes widen getting a feeling from Rin she has never felt before, and Ruby who smiles wide seeing her first ever friend to come over as he stands by Ruby.

"Ugh! How dare you!" Weiss says walking up to the messy haired fool, this made Ruby giggle impressed seeing him smart mouth Weiss, the dark haired girl even held back her small giggle, instead just smiled also impressed. "What would you know, freak!" Weiss says glaring at him up close, which he just blinks his eyes confused.

"Are you trying to like kiss me or…?" He says which she grits her teeth.

"Ugh! Shut up! I can't take this anymore" Weiss says which she turns around and snatches the dust bottle out of the other girls hand and walks away.

"I promise to make this up to you!" Ruby says watching Weiss walk away, which she looks down. "So, I guess im not the only one having a rough first day." She finishes saying as she felt a hand ruffle her hair.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! I am sure we can figure something out. So is there anything you wanna talk about…?" Rin asks as he notices on the corner of his eye,he notices the other girl walking away, Ruby does too.

"Ugh…Welcome to Beacon." She says to herself as a blonde young man walks up to the two younger teens.

"Hey, uh…I'm Jaune" The young man says nervously looking at the other two teens.

"Ruby…" The girl says smiling nervous herself.

"Yo! The name is Rin, bro." Rin says as he sticks the peace sign up.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship?" Ruby asks sweat dropping.

 **WALKING OUTSIDE THE BUILDING OF THE ACADEMY**

"Well, all I am saying is the motion sickness is a much more common problem than people at arm." Jaune says looking at the two which Rin yawns.

"Look, im sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby says.

"Oh yeah, what about I called you crater face." Jaune responds mockingly.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorts.

"Anyways, the name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tone with the ladies. Heh, they love it." He says which Rin snickers at the comment and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Do they?" She asks which Jaune looks at them both with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I hope they will! To me, my mom always says that uh…Nevermind." Jaune says as he stops and looks down.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure they do. They're just too shy to express it heh." Rin says which Jaune smiles slightly, Ruby looks at him smiling a bit herself.

"Anyways heh…I got this thing." Ruby says breaking the silence as she pulls out her Crimson Rose scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune says as Rin just smiles a bit.

"It's also customizable, high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby says raising it up holding it like a Sniper.

"Well, is it also a gun?" Jaune asks as Ruby cocks it back loading it.

"It's also a gun." She says.

"That's cool!" he says impressed, Rin on the other hand was just smiling.

"Oh uh…" Jaune says as he reaches to the side of his hip and pulls out a sword, "I got this sword." He finishes.

"oooooooh" Ruby says slightly impressed.

"Yeah, I got a shield too!" Jaune says as he spawns it out opening.

"Wow, that is quite badass, bro." Rin says observing it.

"Agreed, so what did they do?" Ruby touches it as it falls out of Jaunes hands as Rin catches it for him, handing it to him.

"O-Oh thanks, a-anyways the shield gets smaller so whenever I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." Jaune says as he looks down once again.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same…" Ruby says which Jaune sighs.

"Well yes it does…" He says.

"I am quite a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby says.

"Well, Wait…You made that?!" Jaune asks.

"Of course! All students are forged to make their own weapons." Ruby responds.

"Well I will be honest, it does have a nice color. It seems to match you haha." Rin says making them both look at him.

"Thanks! I specifically picked this color, so it would match me hehe!" Ruby says which Rin walks up to her, and bends down to her level looking at her in her eyes, making her blush.

"W-What are you doing Rin?" Ruby asks quite confused by his actions.

Rin observed her as he smiles, "Oh nothing! I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are hehe!" He says as he scratches the back of his head giggling, which Ruby smiles blushing.

"W-Well thanks!" Ruby says looking away.

"Hmm, so how about we go inside the academy?" Rin says which they both nod, as they all head there.

 **INSIDE THE ACADEMY**

Rin, Ruby, and Jaune have walked inside as they hear Yang call out to them. "Hey Ruby, Rin! I have saved us a spot!" Yang says waving towards the two.

Ruby looks up at Jaune, "Oh uh, well I'm sorry i-I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony!" She says as she runs off, Jaune looks at Rin.

"Heh, sorry man I will be joining them myself, we will see you after the ceremony, good to meet you again!" Rin says chasing after Ruby to go meet up with Yang, as Jaune reaches out in disappointment.

"Ugh! Oh great where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl, and weird guy to talk to?" Jaune says to himself walking away.

 **WITH RUBY, RIN, AND YANG**

"So, how is your first day going little sister?" Yang says asking Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me, and I exploded." Ruby says with her arms crossed, making Rin giggle.

"Yikes, meltdown already." Yang says unimpressed by her little sister's attitude.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire and I think some ice…" Ruby says a bit confused of her own words.

"That was honestly funny." Rin says making Ruby glare at him as he giggles nervously sweat dropping.

"Are you being sarcastic~?" Yang asks mocking her little sister.

"Pfffft! Not even. It was so funny." Rin says smiling, making Yang giggle a bit.

"Are you serious? Haha." Yang says.

"I wish! I _knocked_ over a girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again! I felt really really bad, I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said, but suddenly. . .

"YOU!" Weiss said shocking both Rin and Ruby.

"OH GOD ITS HER, ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby says jumping into Yangs arms in a bridal formation.

"You are so lucky you weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss says angry at the girl, she looks at Rin, "And you…You're so annoying to look at!" She finishes making Rin face fault.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that you know…" Rin says.

"My god you really exploded…" Yang says.

"It was an accident!" Ruby says as she looks at Weiss and once again repeats herself, "It was an accident!" she finishes as suddenly Weiss shoves a book in her face titled ' _Dust for Dummies_ ' as Weiss goes on to explaining the guidelines of her company.

"uhhhh…" Both Ruby and Rin said together.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss says.

"Absolutely?" Ruby responds as Weiss hands her the book.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss says crossing her arms.

"Well uh…Look it looks like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over, and try to be friends ok? Yang says.

"Yeah, **great** idea sis!" Ruby says reaching out her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hangout? We could go shopping for school supplies~?" she finishes as Weiss puts her hands up in a waving sarcastic excitement motion.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, messy, and annoying over here, and tall, blode, and scraggly over there." Weiss says insulting the two.

"HEY!" Rin shouts annoyed.

"Eh? Me?" Jaune says confused.

"Wow, really?" Ruby says smiling.

"…No…" Weiss says looking away making Ruby, Rin, and Jaune look down, now a voice came on catching everyones attention.

 **TIME SKIP LATER ON AT NIGHT**

Rin is laying down In his sleeping bag, as he is thinking about so much, as he turns his head to notice Yang and Ruby talking to the girl he had come across earlier that day. He smiles a bit as he turns over facing up, "Interesting…Ruby huh..? Heh, I can see her and I will be friends for quite a long time hehehe I can't wait to spar her too!" Rin says as he shuts his eyes.

 **WITH THE GIRLS**

Yang and Ruby are talking to the young woman now proclaimed as Blake. Blake seems to be reading a book while conversating with the two sisters, she looked at the corner of her eyes and is looking at Rin who is sleeping, she thinks to herself 'That guy…Is he what I think he is…?' She wonders as she looks back at her book.

* * *

 **Alright well this chapter was boring, I know, but the next one will be better. Sorry if Rin wasn't really in this chapter, the next one he will honestly be a spotlight I promise that, anyways goodnight.**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
